Buckles and modified buckles are well known in the prior art. However, there are often situations where a buckle on military equipment or outdoor gear will break or otherwise become damaged. For example, bags carried for outdoor excursions or military operations may have multiple buckles for attaching various supplies, such as a medical kit, canteen, or tools. If the buckle is broken or badly damaged, the entire bag may be rendered unusable because the buckle is integral with the strap on which it is affixed. Thus, there exists a need for a device that can allow users to easily replace buckles on items which require them.
Further, there are numerous situations where a user might want to employ the use of a buckle when there is not one present. For example, this might occur when transporting large quantities of goods such as in a move or a shipment. This may also occur in military and outdoor settings where numerous supplies must be attached to one item that can be easily carried by the user. Therefore, there exists a need for an adaptable buckle that can be secured to a loop at the end of a rope or any like material. This will allow use of the buckle at the discretion of the user.
Devices are known in the prior art that relate to replaceable or adaptable buckles. Devices in the prior art generally relate to buckles comprising a latch or lever to attach the buckle onto a strap. Some devices provide a buckle with an aperture at the free end allowing the buckle to slide onto the strap. However, these devices fail to include an interlocking side-release mechanism with a pronged arm that receives a loop in a strap or cable and locks into apertures.